I'll Put One Foot in Front of the Other One
by SkinTightJeans
Summary: Anderberry/Klaine. Leader of the Single Ladies, Kurt Hummel, is in love with Badboy and leader of the Jacks, Blaine Anderson. But with college, doubts, songs and old friends in the way, will they really make it through the rest of the school year? Title from One Foot by Fun.


As Kurt Hummel walked through the halls of McKinley, the crowd parted like the red sea. Not because they were afraid to 'catch the gay' or anything, oh no. They parted because Kurt was the most popular kid in school. He was the Head Cheerio, head of Glee club, Class President and all-round nice kid. Everyone liked him; in fact, McKinley was probably the least homophobic school in Ohio. If you were spoken to by Kurt, you would be in the school news-paper for days, a short-term celebrity. If Kurt Hummel asked you to fetch his homework from class, you would charge for the correct room and sprint back to him. The rule; if Kurt says jump, you say 'how high?'

He had his little gang of, _Pink Ladies, _if you will. This group consisted of:

Rachel Anderberry. A loyal girl, too big-headed for her own good, but she and Kurt were inseparable. No one really understood their friendship.

Mercedes Jones. A feisty girl who pushed you, but in an emotionally good way. She was what you'd call the third wheel.

Quinn Fabray. Quinn was the calm, cool and collected girl. She was the peacemaker, if something went wrong or a fight happened, she would be the first one on the scene, encouraging you to apologize first.

Santana Lopez. A straight-up bitch, but that's the only straight she is. She only speaks the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Mostly in Spanish insults.

Brittany Pierce. A sweet girl, but not the brightest by any stretch. In a complicated relationship with Santana. Can go from innocent school-girl on second, to a full on sexy dancer the next.

Tina Cohen-Chang. Shy, but legend says that when the clock strikes midnight, she turns into a blood-sucking vampire. According to Figgins, of course.

They called themselves _The Single Ladies._ Although more than half of them were taken, that's how everyone knew them as.

Yeah. Kurt Hummel was the most popular kid in McKinley. Apart from Blaine Anderberry, that is.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Blaine Anderberry pushed through the doors of the boy's locker room, shrugging on his Leatherman Jacket. The entire contents of Hall D fell silent, waiting for Blaine approval to carry on as they were. His hazel eyes scanned the room, locking onto one boy. He strode forward purposefully, the hallway returning to its normal din. A group of girls stood chattering around this one boy, Blaine's accomplices walking in front of Blaine to each claim their girlfriend. Blaine's gang was the same as the _Single Ladies, _yet they were the complete opposite.

Blaine's gang called themselves the _Jacks. _No one really knew why they did; they just knew that they did. Blaine's gang consisted of the Glee Guys.

Finn Hudson. Step-brother to Kurt Hummel, and full on Jock. Typically tall, plays football, easy on the eyes and goofy. Every teenage girls dream. Boyfriend to Quinn Fabray.

Mike Chang. Probably the best dancer you'll ever see. Boyfriend to Tina Cohen-Chang.

Noah Puckerman. Likes to go by Puck, is a full-blown bad-ass. Complete with the police-record, Mohican, crooning voice and bad-boy reputation. Not as bad as Blaine Anderberry though. Boyfriend to Rachel Anderberry.

Artie Abrams. Stuck in a wheel-chair, but that doesn't stop him from rapping and getting down and dirty. Boyfriend to Brittany Pierce, which clashes terribly with her relationship with Santana.

Sam Evans. Bottle-blonde, though he won't admit it, and surfer-tan. Has been dubbed 'Trouty Mouth' because of his abnormally large gob. Boyfriend to Mercedes Jones.

As Blaine Anderberry closed in on a certain boy, said person turned around to face his locker. Grinning, Blaine moves forward, knowing this is a particular greeting of theirs. Putting his hands on the boy's waist, Blaine pressed little soft kisses all up and down his neck, before he reached his earlobe and gently sucking it, emitting a low moan from the boy. Blaine twirled his boyfriend around twice, before pushing him against the lockers _hard_ and sucking hard on his lower lip. Quick footsteps slapped down the hallway, grabbing Blaine's shoulders and pulling him away from the boy.

"Mr Anderberry! You know the rules of PDA in the halls. Don't let me see you again." Blaine was breathing hard, not really listening to Mr Schues rant, as his eyes and ears were placed on his boy. His lips were swollen and his face flushed a deep red, yet Blaine thought he looked beautiful. As soon as Mr Schues steps were around the corner, Blaine pushed him up against the locker again, sucking at his jaw. His boyfriend gently pushed him away though, chuckling.

"Blaine! Mr Schue _just_ told us off, do you want another detention?" Taking his hand, Blaine led the boy to the bathrooms. Locking the door behind him, Blaine grabs the boy's hips hard and kisses him hard. Yet again, the boy shook his head and giggled. "I'm going to be late for practice." As he passes by though, his voice drops a few octaves and he whispers in his ear –"We'll have time for this later" and flounces off.

Once he's gone, Blaine moans out the boy's name in a way that could only be taken sexually.

"_Kuuurt"_

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kurt Hummel put away his hairspray, and closed his locker door. Snapping his fingers once, _The Single Ladies _formed in a perfect 'V' behind him. Strolling through the halls, he glanced at every other student. Just to make them feel special for an hour, he thought to himself. He knew he was popular, but he didn't want to become stuck up_._ He wanted to be down to earth, but people treated him like he was Jesus born a-bloody-gain. He set off for Glee club; half-heartedly listening to Rachel yatter on about a new song she thought would be perfect for the pair's voices. He loved her, he really did, but his minds were on other things today. Such as his boyfriend. He'd been thinking about last night for the whole day now, about how gentle Blaine was. It was both of their first times, but they'd agreed to wait until they were both ready.

He walked through the doors of the Choir Room and dismissed his girls, going off to his normal seat to wait for Blaine. They had soccer practice, so they would be a few minutes late. When the _Jacks _wandered in, Kurt stood up so his boyfriend could have his seat then sat straight back down on his lap. Nuzzling his head into Blaine's neck, he muttered –

"I missed you today." Blaine lifted up his head so he could kiss him properly on the lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before they heard a sharp cough, and they both swiveled their heads round to face Finn.

"Yes?" Blaine said, sharply. Finn retreated back for a moment, before sitting up straighter and answering.

"Dude, no hard feelings, but please don't do that. He's my step brother, he's been my step-brother for 12 years so its kinds weird, yanno?" Blaine smirked, before replying that yes he did know, seeing as his sister and Puckerman made out at every opportunity. Shrugging, Finn went back to face the board. Tangling his fingers in Blaine's curls, Kurt slowly wrapped his index finger round every piece of his hair. Leaning up into the touch, Blaine closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being loved. Ignoring Mr Schues weekly speech about how they should try and write Original Songs, he placed his hand on Kurt's inner thigh. Kurt shot up straight and glared at Blaine.

"_Blaine!_ Not now! Anyone could see us!" Kurt blushed. Blaine winked, and started nibbling on his neck. Kurt had to restrain himself from groaning, and Mercedes span her neck around the face the couple.

"White Boy, Mack out in your own time! I don't want to hear your mouths sucking on each other." She snapped, but the smirk at her lips took away the sharp tone. Kurt's eyes widened when he realized the whole Glee club was silent, watching them. Slowly, he slipped off Blaine's lap into the empty chair next to him.

The rest of practice passed in the usual manner. Rachel insisting that she and Noah should sing _this _song, and Kurt and Blaine should sing _that _song. Brittany innocently making sexual innuendos, locking pinkies with Santana and sitting in Arties lap. Sam running a hand through his hair and grimacing at the black hair that came out. He needed to dye his hair again. As soon as it finished, the lovers dashed out, eager to get home.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Lying on his bed and listening to Adam Lambert, Kurt thought about his life. Was it going in the right direction? Not that he knew which direction that was. He still didn't know if he wanted to be on stage or do fashion design. Blaine had suggested he become a stripper (because he could wear amazing outfits _whilst___being on stage) and after a rather intimate show of what that job might involve, the conservation pretty much ended there.

Being serious, Kurt knew his passion was singing, and whilst he was damm good at that, fashion was what he was amazing at. Parsons was the one to apply for. But… he adored being onstage, so he added NYADA to his mental list. He picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts 'till he reached _Miss Barbara Berry _and presses 'call'. The ringing stopped after only 5 seconds.

"Kurt? What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need me to call Blaine? I-"

"Rachel, I mean this in the nicest way possible. Shut Up." A silence. "Thank you. Anyway, I was thinking about colleges and-"

"Ooh! I've already filled in my NYADA form, I just need to send it off! Do you need some credentials because-"

"Rachel"

"Yes yes. Sorry. I'm quiet now." Kurt chuckled.

"Okay honey. Anyway, seeing as half-term is in a few weeks, do you want to fly over to New York to look at colleges?" A small shriek came from the phone.

"_Seriously?! _Do you mean that?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No Rachel, I just told you that and now I'm going to hang up and fly to New York without my best friend"

"Kurt!" Rachel scolded. "Don't tease me! Oh my god, we'll have to go and see something on Broadway, and go to _Ai Fiori_, that's where my dads went for their anniversary dinner, ad they really recommend it, and we'll have to go to NYU, NYCDA, Julliard, and you'll want to go to Parsons, and-" Kurt hung, up, chuckling at his best friend and leaving her to her rambling. His phone vibrated a few seconds later, signaling a text from Rachel.

**From: Miss Barbara Berry**

**17:43**

I can't wait! Love you (: xx

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Preview of the next chapter:**

_Burt lay his hands on his lap, glaring at his son. He watched Kurt fidget uncomfortably on the couch, tugging at his shirt to hide to the gigantic hickey on his neck._

"_Do you want to tell me why I just found you making out with a boy I don't know on your bed?"_


End file.
